Behind the Scenes: X the Movie
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Subtitle: Or Why Fuuma Didn't Kill Nataku. Trust me.. It gets worst.. Nataku finds is out Fuuma kills him the movie..what shall happen next?


Behind the Scenes: X the Movie   
(Or Why Nataku Wasn't Killed By Fuuma)   
-~-   
By Ruri-chan (Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com)   
-~-   
Nataku: *has Karen read script to it* ... DADDY KILLS ME!? O_O   
  
Karen: *soothingly* It seems that way..   
  
Nataku: Otou-sama doesn't love me anymore??   
  
Karen: Erm.. Oh look there's Aoki! *scurries off*   
  
Nataku: ;-; *walks over to Fuuma who is having a calm conversation with Sei over S/M* Dad.   
  
Fuuma: (thinks) ~That is so creepy when he does that.. .~ Erm..Hai, Kazuki??   
  
Nataku: You kill me..? *eyes wobble all anime style*   
  
Fuuma: (thinks) ~That's even creepier..*cough*~ Guess so. No hard feelings though.. .   
  
Nataku: YOU NO LOVE ME ANYMORE?!   
  
Fuuma: . (thinks) ~Oh Lord...~ *glances to Sei for help but he seems caught up in a fantasy* *sweatdrops* Well..you see... how about this we go to Ueno Park and Sei let's ya play   
on that BIG sakura..   
  
Seishirou: *snaps out of fantasy of bondage* LIKE HELL!   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; You wanna argue with me one-eye?   
  
*Seishirou and Fuuma have a little showdown..*   
  
Nataku: *utterly oblivious* *suddenly comprehends what Fuuma says* I GETTA PLAY ON TREE!   
And make fun flower hats for everyone!! ^_^   
  
Sorata: ...And I thought me and Yuzuriha were the frightenly cheerful bunch.. .   
  
*Sei and Fuuma still in showdown*   
  
Nataku: Flowers flowers flowers.. just like the flowers I used to run into.. before I died..   
  
Sorata: But you are um..standing right here so you didn't really...   
  
Nataku: I DID TOO DIE!   
  
Everyone but Sei and Fuuma: *sweatdrop*   
  
Director: Um.. *enters room* What's going on?   
  
Nataku: DIRECTOR-SAN! TREE! FLOWERS! FUN! Yeeeeeee!   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Um..Kazuki-chan you are ruining the .. moment between Sei and myself..   
  
Nataku: o.o;; Oh.. I thought Sei-san..   
  
Seishirou: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT YOU BLEACHED BIMBO!   
  
Nataku: ;-; N-Nani.. I'm not sure what that means but I'm sure it is an insult.. OTOUSAMA!   
  
Sorata: You know we could always tie both Subaru and Kamui up and give them to those two as gifts   
to break them up.. but..   
  
Karen: This is far more interesting!   
  
Director: Um..what is goin-..   
  
Fuuma: Don't talk to my child that way! (thinks) ~Never thought I would say that one.. .~   
  
Nataku: Hai! *waves the ribbon around*   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Kazuki I don't need your support now..   
  
Nataku: Oh.. okay.. ;-;   
  
Fuuma: Don't cry Kazuki remember I'm going to take you to that BIG sakura tree!   
  
Seishirou: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT YOU PEDOPHILE!   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?   
  
*Subaru and Kamui enter looking confused*   
  
Kamui: Erm.. ..   
  
Subaru: Ever just wish you had a normal boyfriend...   
  
Kamui: Hai..   
  
Sorata: Glad you guys can make it. Sit down.   
  
*All Ten no Ryu and Chi no Ryuu (who aren't in little showdown that is) are sitting in lawn chairs*   
  
Kamui: ..How did this come about anyways? *sits down*   
  
Karen: Nataku or Kazuki..whatever..found out in this movie Fuuma or Kamui.. whatever..kills him..   
By the way, what is up with all the Chi no Ryuu having two names! I don't have two names!   
  
Sorata: Eh? Isn't it just Nataku and Fuuma?   
  
Karen: No. Remember.. Seishirou Sakurazuka and Seishirou Sakurazukamori..   
  
Yuzuriha: Does that even count?   
  
Satsuki: Beast says it does. Beast is always right...   
  
Fuuma: AND ANOTHER THING YOUR GLASS EYE IS A CHEAP PLASTIC BALL!   
  
Seishirou: OH NOW YOU GONE AND SAID IT!   
  
*Seishiro smacks Fuuma repeatedly with the plastic concrete left behind after the "fight" scene*   
  
Fuuma: X_x;; *wamps Seishirou with empty lawn chair (Subaru didn't sit down yet.. .)*   
  
Seishirou: OW! *PoP* OH SHIT! MY EYE FELL OUT! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW!   
  
Subaru: *utterly speechless*   
  
Director: *backing away toward the exit*   
  
Nataku: WHAT ABOUT SEI-SAN'S TREE!   
  
Seishirou: DON'T CALL ME SEI-SAN!   
  
Nataku: Oh right it's.. erm.. Sakura-moki..zoka! ^_^ Ne?   
  
Seishirou: *eye twitch* When I find my glass eye you are going to never seen sunlight again..Kazuki..   
  
Nataku: O.O;; OTOUSAMA! *hides behind Fuuma*   
  
Fuuma: Now you see this is what happens to OLD people when they don't take their vitamins..   
  
Seishirou: -.-;; I see my tree shall have two new visitors.. *looks for eye*   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Just agree to let Kazuki play on the tree..   
  
Seishirou: THAT TREE IS SPECIAL!   
  
Subaru: ;-; It has Nii-san in it..   
  
Fuuma: . R-iiiiiii-ght. Just let him play on it what harm could he do?   
  
Seishirou: Break a branch.   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Branches grow back twit.   
  
Seishirou: -.-;; Uproot all those corpses..   
  
Yuzuriha: . That sounds kinda gross actually..   
  
Satsuki: Beast says there is a 56% Seishirou will agree..and a.. 34% he'll find his eye..   
  
Seishirou: I wonder if my tree can handle machines too.. .   
  
Subaru: ... I have no where to sit.. .   
  
Nataku: So I can play on Tree-san?   
  
Fuuma: Yes.   
  
Seishirou: HELL NO!   
  
Subaru: I wonder if I could use that bucket..nah doesn't look very comfortable..   
  
Kamui: Subaru you can sit here..   
  
Seishirou: ...Kamui I shall kill you as well..   
  
Kamui: O.O;;   
  
Fuuma: -.-;; Like hell.. He's mine to kill.   
  
Kamui: -.-;; You think that's gonna make me happy?   
  
Fuuma: Yes. ^_^   
  
Nataku: So no Tree-san?   
  
Fuuma: What? Oh yes you can.   
  
Nataku: Can I bring a toy with me?   
  
Seishirou: GODDAMNIT IT IS NOT A CHILD'S PLAY THING!   
  
Nataku: But it looks so fun. Pretty flowers..^_^   
  
Fuuma: Yeah you heard him pretty flowers.   
  
Satsuki: They are rather lovely. For a nature thing that is.   
  
Kamui: I hate to admit but yeah they are pretty.   
  
Yuzuriha: SAKURAAAAS!   
  
Sorata: Yeah you can make great flower hats with them.. ^.^   
  
Seishirou: *eye twitch* NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! *stands up* *starts to walk* *CRACK*   
O_O;;   
  
Nataku: What was that?   
  
Fuuma: Seishirou's eye.. .   
  
Nataku: Poor eye-san.   
  
Director: HOLD EVERYTHING!   
  
*Everyone turns attention toward Director*   
  
Director: *cough* How about Aoki kills Nataku?   
  
Fuuma: Works for me.   
  
Nataku: Yeah! Daddy doesn't hurt me! Does that mean no Tree-san?   
  
Seishirou: ;-; My eye.. my eye...   
  
Subaru: I'll buy you another one Seishirou-san.. *blush*   
  
Kamui: *growl*   
  
Fuuma: ^_^ *gropes Kamui*   
  
Kamui: O.O;;   
  
Nataku: I'm going to go bother Kakyou-san!   
  
*Nataku leaves*   
  
Karen: ...Poor Kakyou.. And he can't walk away from Nataku...   
  
-End-   
Disclaimer: X/1999 and everything doesn't belong to me. The story does.. . Oh P-chan helped me along with Marina! That's it bye!   
  
P.S. Yes I do love Nataku.. 


End file.
